


choke me daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Generational Incest, Drabble, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben needs it bad.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, Anonymous Collection





	choke me daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Vader flings him upward. Ben is pinned to nothing as the Force tightens around his throat. Dangling, utterly helpless, Ben wheezes. Smiles. _He can't do anything._

He's so close, so _hard_.

Vader cocks his head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Ben crashes downward. On his hands and knees, he struggles to breathe. His throat is bruised and Mustafar's air so hot and sulfurous. Vader kicks him in the ribs. "Answer me."

"Yes." Ben's eyes sting. "I would."

The cape slashes the air. "Idiot boy. You had _everything!_ "

"Not you."

"Go. _Leave_."

"Grandfather —"

Vader flickers. "You are nothing to me."


End file.
